Leones Gegenangriff
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 09 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Leones Gegenangriff |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Leones Gegenangriff |Japanisch (Katakana) = 獅子王（レオーネ）の逆襲 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Reoone no Gyakushū |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 009 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 163 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 163 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 31. Mai 2009 |Deutsch = 23. September 2010 |Vorherige = Mercis gefährliche Falle |Nächste = Ein unterhaltsames Dinner }}Leones Gegenangriff ist die neunte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 23. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Als Kyoya aus dem Wolf Canyon zurückkehrt, löst er die Face Hunter auf und fordert Benkei zu einem Kampf heraus. Benkei merkt sehr schnell, dies ist nicht sein richtiger Kyoya und er sieht vor sich ein wilder Löwe, der alles zerreissen kann. Kenta taucht im richtigen Moment auf, um Benkei zu helfen, aber es ist zwecklos - Kyoyas Angriffe sind so intensiv, dass selbst der Ort des Kampfes, ein Lagerhaus, davon zerstört wird. In der Zwischenzeit trifft Gingka auf Hikaru und fordert sie zu einem fairen Kampf heraus. Handlung Im Face Hunters Hauptquartier erzählt Tetsuya Watarigani den Face Huntern, er habe 100.000 Beypunkte, Benkei das Beybladen beigebracht und kenne Blader DJ persönlich. Als auf einmal Kyoya Tategami selbst in der Tür steht, ändert sich die Situation schlagartig. Alle stürmen zu ihm hin, während Tetsuya aus sich heraus erzählt, dass Benkei sich Gingka angeschlossen habe. Tetsuya fordert Kyoya zum Duell heraus, um selbst der Boss zu werden. Zuerst schlägt Gasher kurz Leone in die Luft. Tetsuya hat seinen Abschuss etwas verzögert, was die Face Hunter sehr misslich stimmt. Als Leone am Boden aufkommt, erwacht Kyoya aus einer kurzen Nachdenkphase und setzt zum Gegenangriff an. Watarigani benutzt seinen Special Move, das Spezielle Drallrichtung Ändern, sinkt nieder und greift an. Leone hingegen erzuegt einen Tornado, zerstört damit alle Fenster und die ganze Lagerhalle und legt alle Personen auf den Boden. Er gewinnt souverän. Als er hinausgeht, löst er die Face Hunter auf. Tetsuya will sich als den neuen Boss ausrufen, doch die Hunter jagen ihn hinaus. Er erfährt alles, als die Face Hunter Tetsuya geschnappt und gefesselt haben. Er liegt bei Kenta und Gingka an einer kleinen Beyarena auf einer Bank und sinniert vor sich hin. Kenta weckt ihn aus seinen Überlegungen aus und Benkei entfernt sich. Kenta rennt ihm nach, da er sich Sorgen um Benkei macht. Die beiden überreden sich zu einem Kampf. Benkei ist offensichtlich nicht ganz bei sich, da ihn Kenta in einem Schlag besiegt. Kenta wirft ihm genau das vor und will als Gegenleistung für seinen Sieg den Grund für Benkeis Verwirrung herausfinden. Als Benkei es ihm erzählt, rät ihm Kenta, zu Kyoya zu gehen, obwohl dieser schlecht von ihm denke. Benkei stimmt zu und läuft euphorisch zum Face Hunters Hauptquartier, um ihn zu suchen. Vor dem Bey-Park steht Hikaru und beobachtet Gingka, als sie ihn endlich aufgespürt hat. Sie denkt, sie verdiene es nicht, gegen Gingka zu kämpfen. Als sie weggeht, bemerkt Gingka sie und läuft ihr nach. Am Ufer erreicht er sie. Er erzählt ihr, wie toll er ihren Special Move fand. Als sie sich erneut entfernen will, fordert er sie zum Kampf heraus. Zuerst wehrt sie sich, schlussendlich freut sie sich aber über das Angebot. Zuerst findet Benkei Kyoya nicht, doch schließlich zeigt er sich. Benkei will wissen, warum die Face Hunters aufgelöst wurden, doch Kyoya will nur kämpfen. Benkei merkt, dass Leones Kraft enorm gesteigert worden ist seit ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Kyoya selbst wird wild und lässt seine angestauten Gedanken heraus, über das Erklimmen des Wolf Canyons und Benkeis Verrat. Er drängt Bull an den Rand, setzt ab und will ihn zerschmettern, als plötzlich Sagittario auftaucht und Bull aus der Schusslinie schlägt. Kenta setzt sich gegen einen Kampf der Zerstörung ein und will es mit Bull gemeinsam gegen Leone aufnehmen. Kyoya setzt scheinbar seine Lion Gale Force Wall ein und Benkei will kontern. Doch Kyoya benutzt eine andere Taktik, den Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance. Mit diesem Tornado greift er aktiv seine Gegner an. Kenta will sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und kontert mit seiner Flame Claw. Doch sie richtet nichts an, genau wie Bulls Upper Cut. Sagittario und Bull werden durch die Luft gewirbelt, die Lagerhalle wird erneut stark demoliert. Benkei rettet Kenta vor einem herabfallenden Luftschacht, während Kyoya völlig hysterisch wird und nach Zerstörung schreit. Als der Kampf vorbei ist, erläutert Kyoya, ohne Verbündete auskommen zu wollen, da man sich nur auf seine eigene Stärke verlassen könne. Er will die beiden Beys mit seinem Bein zerschmettern, doch Benkei schlägt seine Arme um sie, die dementsprechend malträtiert werden. Kyoya will, dass Gingka davon berichtet wird, wie er die beiden geschlagen hat. Im Kampf gegen Hikaru versucht Gingka, ihre Spezialtaktik Infinite Assault zu entschlüsseln. Er schafft es, indem er untersucht, welcher der Bey-Kopien die Sonne spiegelt, so wie Pegasus selbst. Als er besagten Bey gefunden hat, springt er in die Luft und stürzt sich mit seiner Star Blast Attack zielgerichtet auf den einzig wahren Storm Aquario, der sofort zu k.o. geht. Hikaru will sich schon verabschieden, doch Gingka will nochmal kämpfen. Das überrascht Hikaru, und noch mehr, als sie bemerkt, dass sie tatsächlich Spaß hatte, trotz ihrer Niederlage. Kenta versucht verzweifelt, Benkei zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, während Kyoya auf Rache und Zerstörung sinnt. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Leones Gegenangriff - Ep. 9 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 09 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden